Dead Hearts
by Magone
Summary: Jade finds herself in a tragic situation. Nothing knowing what much else to do she looks about finding Tori Vega. Will Tori be able to help Jade from facing these troubles alone? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first Jori story. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I got inspired to write this story from this idea I've had for a while now. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me any feedback thanks! Now here's Dead Hearts.**

"Where am I?"

"Why is it so dark?"

Jade opened her eyes slowly, looking about to find nothing back darkness. It was eerily silent, leaving her ears ringing. She goes to move but her body is free floating.

"What the hell?"

She found herself again looking for a sign of life, but came up with nothing. As what feels like an eternity, a rather small bright light appears. Jade looks at it with growing curiosity as it grows bigger. Slowly she feels herself descend to the ground. She covers her eyes as the light becomes brighter. She starts making her way over to it slowly, but finds herself running instead.

She pushes herself faster, almost within arms reach of the light. Just as her hand touches it, the whole area is filled with bright light. Her eyes slowly open, adjusting to it. Jade finds herself upon a hill that overlooks a little town. She turns and notices a tree within her distance. She turns to the tree, hoping for a slight clue as to what was going on.

Standing in front of the tree she smiles as she takes notice of two familiar initial carvings. She moves her fingers over them, only to for her hand to go through it. She pulls her hand back as if she were burnt and looked at it in disbelief.

"No…No….NO", she shouts turning to the town.

She runs onto one of the streets, freezing as a car horn beeps and zooms through her. Looking down at herself in shock and fear, she turns and continues running through the streets. "No this can't be", she thinks to herself. She forces her legs to go faster as she runs past the high school. Turning down grove street, she comes upon sight of a familiar blue house.

She pushes herself, slamming the door open. A gasps erupts from within the living room as a middle-aged woman runs to the door, walking past Jade. She looks out the door, before shutting it and turning the lock. She turns back to face Jade.

Jade looks at the woman with a semi smile before the woman walks through her and back into the living room. She looks at the woman, tears slowly raising. "Mom", she whispers in silent plea.

"What was that?", a male voice called out.

"The door slammed open", the woman responded.

"Oh I thought it was the cops again."

"Yea…I thought so too", the woman paused getting teary eyed. "I can't believe it to be true."

"Yea well believe it she's gone", the man replied coming into the living room. He held out a glass of whiskey.

The woman turned to the man in mere disgust.

"How the hell can you stand there and say that as if she were nothing? You're daughter is dead, don't you feel anything?", the woman shouted to the man pushing away the glass.

"Well what do you want me to say? I knew something like this would happen. Jade always got herself into some kind of trouble so it was bound to occur at some point", the man responded calmly.

Jade looked at her father in hatred feeling the tears run down her cheeks. Her mother turned to her father with a look of complete disgust and anger.

"You are such an asshole. Honestly what kind of father would say that about his own daughter?", her mother shouted.

Her father put down the glass before gulping down his own.

"A father who was sick of the bullshit", he responded.

Jade backed away, not wanting to hear anymore. She turns and runs through the door. Looking in everyone direction, she turns and heads down the street to her old hideout. Her tears continue to fall as she runs to her destination.

Within a few minutes, Jade finds herself standing infront of the little wooden house. She walks to the door, walking through it. She looks about the whole room, finding everything exactly where they should be since her last visit. Jade always found herself running here, especially whenever she and her father got into their usual fights.

She walks to the corner of the room and sits down. Bringing her knees to her chest, she laid her head upon them and cried.

AN: Hey guys I know this chapter is a little short, but here's the beginning to dead hearts. I know its very sad for what's going on with Jade, but don't worry I'll have the happy moments come soon. I promise. So let me know what you guys think. ~Magone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 2 here for you guys. So here's the continuation of Dead Hearts.**

Jade sat on the chair looking out the window. She watched as the rain pelted against the window, her mind still reeling on the information she heard last night. Her thoughts preoccupied on more than just her fathers words.

"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?", Jade asks herself.

She closed her eyes listening to the water continue to drop on the little. Feeling a combination between at peace and alone.

"So you're just gonna sit there huh?", a voice called out.

Jade's eyes opened quickly as she looked about the room. Finding no one within her sight.

"Oh I'm here, if that's what your thinking", the voice spoke again.

Jade slowly raised from the floor looking about the room carefully. From the corner of her eye she noticed a small form beside her. Turning slowly, she's met with bright brown eyes and curly red hair. The girl that stood before her had a rather wise but childish like appearance. Jade backed up slowly coming close to the wall.

"Who a..are you?", Jade asks in slight fear.

"Hmmm….no one you know, if that's what your wondering", the girl replied with a smile.

Jade looked at her with piped curiosity, before sitting back on the chair.

"Who are you?", Jade asked again.

"Hmm…I'm what some might call a guardian if you will", the red responded.

Confusion rang through Jade's head at the response from the red head.

"Yea but…how is there a guardian for dead people?", Jade questioned. "Aren't I suppose to be in heaven or hell? How is this even possible?"

The red head smiled, taking a seat infront of Jade.

"Well you're not really ready to go anywhere. To be honest you're too good to be going to hell", the red head began.

Jade snickered at her statement. "Good…really? I've been far from good if you ask me", Jade replied with a dry chuckle.

"Really, you honestly think that of yourself? Surely you've done more good than bad…well from what I've seen at least", the red head said with a slight frown.

Jade gave another dry chuckle, looking back up to the red head.

"What good have I ever done huh? All I did was start too much shit that I was in way over my head", Jade replied leaning back against the chair.

"I do agree that some of situations you brought yourself into were way over your head, but…in the end you always did something good", the red head said with a calm smile.

"Look…whoever you are we can go on and on about whether I was good or not but this still doesn't answer the questions that have", Jade stated.

The red head giggled slightly, causing Jade to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…they don't answer the questions you have. However your act of kindness is what brought you here", the red head replied simply standing from her seat.

"Wait you know how I died?"

"Of course, why do you think I came here? Well you're ready to remember, come and find me", the red head said turning to leave.

Jade quickly jumped out of her seat and headed to the red head.

"Wait…you never told me your name!"

The red head turned and with a gentle smile responded, "Cat". She disappeared before Jade's eyes, leaving no trace what so ever.

"FUCK", Jade shouted in frustration. "What the hell-why can't I remember anything?"

She turned and sat back down on the chair, leaning her head against the window. 

"_HELP"_

Jade sits up and looks around, again finding nothing. Giving a deep sigh, she covered her eyes and blocked out all noise.

"Please no more of this shit today. No more", she begged softly.

"_HELP_"

"Stop…Stop", Jade begged shutting her eyes tightly.

The door to the little house swung open, frightening Jade in the process. She waited patiently as whomever opened the door walked in. She gave a gasp at the familiar face as he walked in. The boy gave a sigh as he looked about the room and over to Jade. She waited patiently as she made eye contact with the boy. For a moment they are both left in silence. The boy gave a deep sigh before turning away walking to the seat in front of Jade.

"Andre?", Jade whispered softly.

Andre gave another sigh before breaking down.

"Th…that was your favorite chair", he cried. "This whole place was your own. Why…why did you have to leave?"

The tears began to welt up and Jade gave a soft cry at her best friends expense.

"DAMMIT JADE WHY!?", Andre screamed.

Jade gets up and walks over to her friend and attempts to pull him into a hug. But her arms fall through him. She cries harder at the knowledge that she can't comfort him like she use to. Andre turns and looks at the photo standing upon the mantel to the little fireplace. Jade followed his gaze and gives a watery smile. There upon the mantel was the picture of her, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and the rest of the gang at the town fair.

"Too bad you wont be here for your favorite holiday", Andre let out.

Jade looked upon him again with deep sorrow not knowing how she can comfort him in any way. Her gaze falls upon the little calendar hanging next to the fireplace. It was October 28, a few more days and it will be Halloween. She gave a sad smile at the knowledge that she can't celebrate Halloween like she use to. The good old days are gone and all that is left is just sadness and mystery.

The next two days go by as a blur and before Jade knows it, it's Halloween. She walked about the streets smiling at some of the babies walking about in their adorable costume. Her absolute favorite of them all was the one toddler dressed as a little bat. Mostly due to her love for vampires.

The evening falls and everyone both young and old emerge from their homes. Jade smiles watching the little ones run to the doors, excited for some candy. She pauses midstep at the sight of Andre, Beck and the gang together. Andre dressed as the cowardly lion from the wizard of Oz. Beck was dressed as the tin man, Robbie was the scarecrow, and everyone else either looked like a munchkin or one of the witches. Jade knew that she would've gone really hardcore as the evil witch, but that idea is more of a distant memory.

She decides to walk amongst them, listening in on their conversation. She gave a laugh when Robbie finished telling the gang a story of how some girl thought he was a creep and sprayed him in the face. Beck tried to look concerned, but she knew deep inside that he wanted to laugh his ass off. Andre was just talking about the time where he and Jade were hiding behind a couple of trashcans and jumped out scaring the hell out of Robbie and Nancy. Jade smiled at the memory, but a laugh rang through the air. Well at least to her, cause the others were preoccupied with getting more candy.

Jade looked about for the laugh, but couldn't pinpoint anything from amongst the little kids and few teenagers. She turns to go back to the gang when she hears the laugh again. She turns slowly and freezes her spot. Standing a few feet away from her was a girl with dark brown chocolate her. She was wearing Dorothy costume, very ironic considering the gang was technically the Wizard of Oz just without Dorothy. The girl was chatting with some redhead that seemed to be complaining about something, but the girl would roll her eyes and smile.

Who was this beautiful girl and why was Jade so attracted to her? Jade waited as the girl and her friend walked about the streets getting their candy. Jade followed, cursing at herself for being a creepy stalker. "Well they can't see me, so I have nothing to worry about", she thought to herself.

"Hey Tori", Beck shouted from the other side of the street. Jade looked at Beck than back at Tori.

"Tori", the name seemed foreign and yet her face seemed familiar.

"Just who is Tori and why…oh why does it feel like I've seen her before?"

**AN: Hey everyone here is chapter 2 for you guys. Give me some feedback on it. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading~ Magone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here's chapter 3 to Dead Hearts. Enjoy!**

Jade sits in the corner of the hideout, her mind wrapped on the info that was spoken of yesterday.

"Tori", she says outloud. Her mind still wrapped on the mysteries girl.

"_HELP!_"

Jade stands quickly and covers her ears as the yell rang through.

"_HELP_"

"Who keeps saying that?", she yells in frustration.

She gazes about the room, looking for anything or anyone that could have called out. Giving a rather annoyed sigh, she takes a seat back onto the chair. Her gaze never moving from about the room, fearful of hearing the desperate shout. Her mind once again settled back on the events that occurred yesterday with the Tori girl.

_Yesterday:_

"_Hey Tori", Beck called from the other side of the street._

"_Oh__…__Hey Beck", Tori said with a smile._

_Jade looked from Beck to Tori, studying the two of them closely from her little spot. Tori walked over into his open arms as he brought her into a warm hug. Afterwards Andre and Robbie pulled her into a hug as well. Her blonde friend by the name Tiff, came and hugged the guys too. _

_Jade stood there with crossed arms, looking amongst her friends and Tori with confusion._

"_Hey there lil senorita. How have you been?", Andre asks with a smile._

"_I've been alright__…um…__ Honestly I wasn't really into coming out tonight after what happened, but Tiff encouraged me so__…__here I am", she says with a smile._

_Jade noticed, even from her distance that Tori's smile was one filled with pain and regret. Stepping closer to her and she placed her hand on gently on Tori's shoulder. Tori jumped, having Jade snatch her hand away in fright. She looked at her shoulder, rubbing her hand over it._

"_You alright?", Beck asks looking at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yea__…__I just got this strange chill. Just kind of frightened me, that's all", she replied looking beside her, but indirectly right at Jade. _

"_Let's trick r' treat together huh?", she suggests taking the attention off herself._

"_Yea","Sure","Sounds awesome", everyone replied._

"_Oh nice costume by the way", Beck says smiling giving her a once over._

_Jade glared at her ex/ friend. Oh how she wanted nothing more to smack his eyeballs out of his head. Wait__…__where is this jealousy coming from? Jade followed the gang closely, never taking her eyes off of Tori, but keeping a weary eye on Beck. The gang and Tori easily fell into a decent conversation__…__well for a while at least._

_After the tenth house, Robbie walked beside Tori, which pissed Jade off a little more than the usual. She glares at the close proximity, wishing nothing more than to squeeze herself between the two. Robbie shudders a little, looking over his shoulder with fear. Jade smiled, "oh how things never change", she thought._

_Shaking it off, Robbie focused back on Tori as she wrapped up her little talk with Beck. Considering the gang was all Tori had at the moment as Tiff decided to bail out on her for some costume party that was happening in the next town. Robbie clears his throat catching Tori's attention._

"_So Tori how was your weekend?", he asks. Tori paused midstep, looking out ahead of her. Hearing the catch of breath, Jade moved to the front to make sure that she was alright. Tori's face hid nothing, it was taking every ounce of her not to cry infront of everyone._

"_Robbie it's-", Andre began._

" _I mean you never mentioned what happened last Friday", Robbie questioned receiving a hard glare from Andre. Beck looked from Andre to Robbie with mere confusion._

"_Um__…__Robbie no offense or anything, but I'd really like to leave that subject alone", Tori replied with a hint of venom and pain. _

_The gang, minus Andre, looked at Tori in mere shock. The nice girl was gone in that moment and all that was left was a pissed off hurt woman. Robbie threw is hands up in surrender, slowly backing away not wanting to anger Tori any further. She looked at Andre before giving a deep sigh. _

"_Hey um__…__I change my mind. I don't really__…__ feel so good", she says looking at her feet._

"_Why don't I walk you home?", Andre suggests with a caring smile._

"_Yea I'd like that", she says with a small smile._

_If looks could kill Andre would be dead. Seriously are he and Beck trying to piss her off any further today. Jade paused at the thought. "What the hell is wrong with me", she questioned. Nonetheless she followed Tori and Andre. Both were in silence for a short while, making Jade feel slightly uncomfortable._

"_So__…__how have you really been?", Andre asks._

_Tori gave a tired sigh before looking at him as the tears began to welt up._

"_Honestly__…__ I__…__I don't know. I feel a combination of everything__…__like I feel like total shit and pathetic. I..i__…__i didn't want things__…__ to end the way it did", Tori says with a crack in her voice._

"_I know. Trust me, it's hard to__…__to__…__*cough*__…__get that night out of my head. It still haunts me too.."_

"_Andre I wish to take back what happened__…__you have no idea how much I want to take that night back. I feel like it's all my faul-"_

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT", he says angrily._

_Both girls stopped and looked at him in shock. This was a first, well for Tori at least._

"_That night was not your fault, ok? Look__…__ you're still alive__.__ I__…__I lost someone too that night ok, but you know what__…__ that self-sacrifice was to save you and I'm happy that I have one of my friends alive and breathing. So please don't blame yourself", he says with a heavy sigh choking back his own tears._

_Tori wiped away the tears that had already fallen. Andre gave her a small watery smile, throwing his arm over her shoulder pulling her into a hug. Jade gave a sigh, hearing her friends confession. _

"_Wait__…__. self-sacrifice?" _

Present:

The rooms silence begins to grow uncomfortable. Jade shifted a little hoping to emit some sound, but remembered that is wasn't possible.

"Fuck this", she said getting up from the chair.

Walking through the door, she heads down the street needing a different place to be in. Her arms crossed and a small scowl on her face. Unknown on the exact location, Jade continues to walk, her mind reeling on what was said yesterday.

A child's giggle is heard not too far ahead. Jade smiles seeing few kids playing on the lil playground. She walks over to one of the swing sets, looking from here and there at the kids that run past her. Taking a seat on one of the swings, she looks about the smile never leaving her face.

"They are precious aren't they?", Cat says with a grin.

Jade jumps slightly at the appearance of the small girl.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack", she gasps.

Cat giggles, moving to sit next to her. Both keep their gazes on the children. Jade looks to her hands before clearing her throat.

"Cat…"

"Hmm.."

"What's going on with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking me. Can you explain it further", Cat says gesturing for Jade to continue.

Jade gave her a small glare before looking back at the playgound.

"These past couple of days have been weird… especially yesterday. My friend…*sigh*…my friend mentioned something about self-sacrifice happening last Friday…and I want to know…does that have anything to do with how I died?", she asks looking at Cat with a sad curious expression.

Cat turns away from Jade looking back at the children. The smile leaves her face as she goes to stand. Jade in panic grabs onto her arm.

"Please don't leave. I need your help, please", she begs.

Cat sighs turning back to Jade, her face still sad stricken.

"Jade…I want to help you, believe me when I say I do. But…I can't give you the answers…and from you've told me, you're working your way up to getting the answers you seek for. You just gotta keep going", Cat says moving her arm from Jade's grasp.

Anger fills her quickly as she stands from the swing. Cat never takes her eyes off of Jade as she moves closer to her. The puffs of air leaving her nose, warns Cat of the possible shout heading her way.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A GUARDIAN IF YOU CAN'T HELP ME!? I'M STUCK IN THIS FUCKING PLACE WANTING NOTHING MORE THAN TO BE AT PEACE! YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE HERE TO HELP ME AND YET YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING!", Jade yells.

Cat stood before her unfazed, her expression changing rather quickly.

"My job as a guardian is to make sure those stuck in purgatory at least find some form peace before moving on, but then there are those who wish to seek a way to restore what they had. You are different from most of the people I've helped move on Jade. I can't give you you're answers, you have to solve them yourself", Cat says sternly, "I'm sorry that I am of no help…but my job is only to push you in the right direction, not to solve your problems. Honestly you're closer to your answers than you think. Don't give up just yet, you can do it…I know you can."

With that statement Cat turns and walks away disappearing from sight. Jade screams angrily; one of the kids running past her stops looking at her spot. He steps away from the area scared, "Mommy!"

Jade kicks the ground, having her foot slide through. "ARGGHHH", she growls turning to make leave. A flash of brown causes her to stop. She looks to her right and catches the sight of a small petite latina. "Tori", she whispers.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I got caught up with some things. Chapter 4 will probably take a while to post up since I'm going back to school Monday. But please give some feedback on this and don't 'Jori' will be coming real soon that's a promise. Ok guys peaces ~ Magone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys here's chapter 4 for ya!**

…

Tori sat there on the little bench listening to Tiffany go on and on about some crazy stuff that occurred the other night.

"And oh my god he…he had such fine, fine abs that I just…rrrrarrr", Tiff said looking out with a lustful smile.

Tori rolled her eyes, giving a chuckle.

"Seems like you had a blast."

"Oh darling I did…too bad I couldn't get his number…", Tiff says with a pout.

Tori shakes her head, chuckling at her friends expense. She looks about the little kids as they play amongst themselves. Her mind left in its own foggy, distant wonderland. Yesterday seemed strange, well…it shouldn't have been because it was Halloween. And everyone knows that on Halloween anyone or anything can be strange for a whole day. But there was something about yesterday that seemed off a little. Something that has been plaguing Tori's thoughts all night.

"Tor? TORI!", Tiff yells.

"What…huh?"

"I called you five times…are you ok?", Tiff asks with concern.

"Yea…yea…I'm still just a little tired. It's nothing", Tori waved off.

Tiff gave her a weird look before continuing telling her about Drew, the popular boy that resides in their school. Tori rolls her eyes, relaxing her head against her hand. Listening to Tiff go on again about the boy.

…

Jade stands within a few feet from both girls. Her attention focused mostly on the petite brunette sitting with her head on her hand. The beauty that radiated off of her was just indescribable. Jade walks over to her slowly, as if she were testing the limits. Tori sits up straighter on bench, which makes Jade tense a little. "Does she know I'm here…?", she thinks to herself.

Tori looks around the little playground in defense. Something was out of place; the feeling was very familiar in that moment. It was the exact same feeling she had felt yesterday upon hanging with Andre and the rest of the guys. She can't explain it but…it almost felt like there was someone else with them. Looking about the playground again, Tori comes up short. With a sigh, she stands having Tiff pause in mid-convo.

"Hey where you going?", she asks from her seat.

"I feel like walking for a bit. You can join me if you want…but that's up to you", Tori says leaving it open ended.

Tiff looks at her for a bit before checking her phone. She gives a shriek of joy, jolting both Tori and Jade.

"Wha…what happened?", Tori asks concerned.

"Omgosh, omgosh, omgosh….Drew just texted. EEIIIIIKKKKKK", Tiff shouts fanning herself with her hand.

Tori covers her one ear with a small smile, watching the blonde jump about in her seat. Tiff stands almost colliding with her in the process.

"He asked if we could meet up….", Tiff began looking at Tori.

Tori gives a small smile before rolling eyes.

"Go meet up with him, I'll be fine", she says.

Tiff squeals again in joy, pulling Tori into a crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuu. I'll see you later ok. Bye", Tiff says running out the park.

Jade looks at Tori as the smile slips from her face. She turns and heads out the park, making her way down the street. Jade follows closely from behind, watching over her. "Really…why the hell am I being a creepy stalker?", Jade questions herself.

…

Tori pulls out her pearpod from her pocket and shuffles through it. Taking her headphones and putting them in both ears. Jade listens intently as the music blasts through the little speakers. She smiles as she sees the half-Latina move about losing herself in the music.

"Why haven't I seen her around before?", Jade asks herself.

"You… left my heart up when the rest of me is down", Tori sang.

Jade pauses looking at her in disbelief.

"You…you in enchant me even when you're not around. If… there are boundaries I will try to knock them down", Tori struts her arm out to the beat. "I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found."

Jade continues following Tori from behind, not getting enough of the beautiful voice as it belts out the next verse.

"I'm so encaptured, got wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch", Tori wraps her arms around herself. Jade notices a few passerby's that grin at the half-Latina's performance.

"How… do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What…did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest", Tori sang out.

Jade felt herself falling more and more into the girl's charm. She continues listening to Latina as she belts out more and more of the song, ignoring the world for a while.

…

A few hours have passed, before Jade finds herself infront of an unfamiliar house. She waits patiently from behind as Tori digs through her pockets for her house keys. "Shit…do I really want to follow her in her house?", Jade asks herself in mere panic.

Her thoughts are paused as the Latina swings open the front door, heading inside. She follows her inside as Tori turns and shuts the door, turning the lock in the process. Tori gives a calming sigh as she tosses herself onto the couch. Jade looks about the room in slight discomfort, not knowing what do but stand there.

Tori leans up slightly and grabs the remote from the little table. Turning on the TV, she flicks through the channels looking for something decent to watch. Jade looks at her before allowing herself to move throughout the room. She comes upon sight of few photos on the little shelf by the door. She smiles at a goofy looking little Tori with no front teeth. She moves her fingers over the picture, causing the frame to move an inch. The volume from the TV turns down, drawing Jade's attention.

She turns and gives a gasp. Tori is looking directly over in her direction. She watches closely as the Latina stands cautiously from the couch. Tori makes her over to the little shelf by the door, looking from left to right. She picks up the picture frame and sets it back to its original place. Though it wasn't moved as much as she thought she had seen a moment ago.

Once the frame was set, Tori looks her right and backs away slowly. Jade begins to panic, "oh shit, shit, shit, she can see me!"

Tori looks away moving back to the couch. Jade places her hand over her chest as she calms herself from her panic attack. "I'm seeing things…I'm just tired and…I'm just seeing things…that's all", Tori says to herself.

She turns back to the TV, watching some silly sitcom about some ditzy redhead and tough blonde as they babysit for some people. Jade moves over to Tori, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Tori laughs as the redhead hits her face with a fish and drinks yucky sock water. Jade smiles, listening to her laugh and wipe some of tears from her eyes.

…

The TV shuts off, causing Jade to wake from her slumber. She turns and watches Tori get up and head for the stairs. Not knowing what else to do, Jade follows her. She enters the small Latina's room looking grossly at the much spread of purple that's painted all about the room. A hum brings Jade's attention back to the petite woman as she starts to undress.

Jade's eyes widen as not so pleasant thoughts began to race about her mind. "I have to get out….n…now", Jade says feeling her throat dry up. She turns to leave, but glances once more over her shoulder. As Tori bends down to take off her jeans, Jade back and pushes against the door. Slamming it in the process. Tori jumps, pulling her pants back up.

She looks over at the door in fright, not knowing what is going on in the current moment.

"Wh…who's there?", she asks.

Jade feeling her heart race hard goes to move, so as to leave the scared girl alone.

"I know you're there… tell me who you are", Tori calls out.

…

**AN: Hey guys. Here's chapter 4 for you. I know that I left it with a cliffhanger but I'll try to have chapter 5 up for you guys soon. It's gonna take some type because as I said before I'm back at school and it's hard at times to write these chapters because I lose interest. But I promise to not take as long with chapter 5, ok. Let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks~ Magone.**


End file.
